1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic apparatus for testing automotive ignition systems, and more particularly relates to apparatus for monitoring the duration of ignition arcs across spark plugs in internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When engine ignition systems are properly tuned, engine performance is optimized and fuel consumption is reduced. However, deterioration in ignition performance results in incomplete combustion which reduces engine efficiency and results in increased fuel consumption. Furthermore, as a result of incomplete combustion gaseous mixtures, rich in hydro-carbons are discharged adding to pollution by the increased emission levels. Prior art ignition test instruments such as the oscilloscope are too complex and costly for the average automobile owner. Prior art ignition testing devices are generally intended for use during engine test and are not readily integrated into an automobile to allow for continuous monitoring.